Besos secretos
by MiloLM
Summary: Todos podían tener sus secretos, cualquiera tenía derecho. Inclusive la hija del héroe número uno, que lo comparte con el héroe número dos.


**Título:** Besos secretos.

 **Personajes:** Fuyumi Todoroki, Hawks, Enji Todoroki/Endeavor.

 **Pairing:** FuyuHawks/Huwumi.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y poco románticas. Intención de Lime; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1800.

 **Notas:** Debo dejar de sexualizar a estos dos :'v

Por si no se han dado cuenta, siempre escribo algo referente con ello xD

Pero no importa, los amo. ❤

 _Y culpen a la canción, porque cada vez que lo escuchaba, me venían escenas como estas a la cabeza :u_

* * *

 **Summary:** Todos podían tener sus secretos, cualquiera tenía derecho. Inclusive la hija del héroe número uno, que lo comparte con el héroe número dos.

* * *

 ** _Besos secretos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Todo había comenzado simple, según Fuyumi. O para ser más precisos, una noche apareció su padre en la puerta junto con un joven de gran atractivo con el grandioso título de héroe nacional número dos.

—¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar? —había sugerido con su siempre amabilidad y dulzura inculcado y obligado desde hace tantos años.

—Eso sería un enorme placer.

Una cena no parecía la gran cosa, aunque se había emocionado un poco y lo admite. Ya no estaría comiendo sola esa noche, puesto que Natsuo había vuelto al campus de la universidad, Shōto estaba en U.A, y ella sería la única en la casa. Le hizo bastante feliz el saber que tendría compañía. Y aunque la comida al comienzo fue un silencio incómodo donde todas sus ganas de seguir allí se habían esfumado, ahí apareció Hawks entrando al rescate con un comentario ridículo que le sacó unas risas y de paso molestó a Endeavor.

Fue agradable, y refrescante.

Y cuando ya estaba dispuesta a juntar los platos usados, Hawks se había adelantado, haciendo uso de sus plumas para ayudarle. Claro que Enji iba a oponerse a este hecho e iba a obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo, pero surgió algo en la oficina y él tuvo que retirarse a su estudio a terminar un trabajo urgente.

Y ellos dos se quedaron solos.

Fuyumi jamás hubiera imaginado lo que sucedería después. Y es que su torpeza es cósmica y justamente su vista no es exactamente la de un águila, pero el no haber notado la pata de la silla en la cocina definitivamente no era algo muy normal. Tenía un problema.

Y su problema empeoró cuando el héroe la sostuvo para que no se cayera de cara al piso. Agarrándole por la cintura y quedando ambos cara a cara, como en una de esas escenas que ve en las películas de comedia romántica que siempre pasan por el canal de telenovelas. Aunque ese hecho quedó totalmente ignorado en cuánto ella se perdió en la duda de por qué él se veía tan bien. ¿Era imaginación suya o su atractivo no era realmente de ese mundo?

Se sintió como en su adolescencia, y eso no era bueno. Menos teniendo en cuenta las hormonas de esa época.

Y entonces él sonrió coqueto, y todo se fue al mismísimo demonio. Fuyumi sentía querer desmayarse, o huir. El cúmulo de emociones era demasiado y los nervios que sentía al encontrarse sumamente cerca de un ente masculino que no era de su familia luego de tanto tiempo no era realmente algo que ayudase mucho a la situación.

—¿Ya le han dicho antes lo linda que es, Fuyu-san? —Comenta el halcón, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella—. Porque si no es así, me sentiría confundido. Usted es tan preciosa que me gustaría besarla.

Y ella lo sabía bien. _Lo sabía demasiado bien._ El que no era bueno caer ante los encantos de un casanova, que estaba mal, que era un error y que todo se caería a pedazos en algún momento. Lo tuvo en cuenta desde el primer momento y aun así.

 _Y aun así cayó._

No recuerda el dolor inexistente del golpe de la caída imaginaria, pero sí recuerda la calidez de los labios de él sobre los suyos, que siempre estaban fríos. Y se suponía que en ese momento debía reaccionar y empujarlo cuanto antes y gritar que no se atraviese a volver a tocarla, como sería su reacción normal.

 _Bésame, bésame mucho._  
 _Como si fuera esta noche la última vez._  
 _Bésame, bésame mucho._  
 _Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después._

Pero increíblemente sus acciones fueron a otro lado, porque lo único que su cuerpo hizo fue el tomar y aceptar ese acto tan dulce. Y llevó sus manos de nieve al rostro del joven, acunando y profundizando ese acto tan peligroso en medio de la habitación. El beso se sintió como una mezcla entre alegría, desesperación y entusiasmo. Demasiado para su corazón que latía desbocado y su cerebro que se negaba a procesarlo todo.

Y no estaba bien. Nunca lo estuvo.

Y se convirtió en aquello que temió en lo profundo: un secreto entre ambos. Porque Enji no debía saberlo o estarían en graves problemas. Porque no estaba bien que alguien como ella no pensase en las consecuencias de estar con alguien como él. Porque no estaba bien que deseara algo como.

 _Como querer llegar a más, querer sentir más._

—¿Estaría mal tomar esto como una luz verde? —inquiere el muchacho, respirando contra su mejilla y sonriendo altanero.

—... No.

 _Bésame, bésame mucho._  
 _Como si fuera esta noche la última vez._  
 _Bésame, bésame mucho._  
 _Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después._

Pero ella no tenía el poder de retroceder en el tiempo, y lo que era un simple secreto de un beso robado en mitad de la cocina, se transformó en acuerdos silenciosos que pasaron a dejar las barreras impuestas de una advertencia de peligro. Y simplemente se adentraron a saber más, o él le había seducido con esas sonrisas de sol ardiente y había volado ignorando una muralla, o ella congeló y calló a la razón de su cabeza que le decía que seguía estando todo mal.

Y es que los besos se volvieron más intensos. Más pasionales, siempre compartidos en secreto.

—Fuyumi-san...

Su voz salida en medio del suspiro lleno de éxtasis y opacado por su propia respiración era un incentivo único a continuar con sus erradas y peligrosas acciones. Que incentivaban a ambos a seguir compartiendo movimientos erráticos en medio de alguna habitación donde nadie los escucharía ni a su pasión desbocada.

Sus secretos eran silenciosos, como ellos al pasar de los días abrazándose en cualquier cuarto, pasando las manos por la piel debajo de la ropa, adorando a su contrario como si fuese una pieza hermosa de arte genuino. Saboreando la dulzura de pétalos de rosas y quemándose ante una estrella en libertad que en su interior desea ser apresada. Cuando todos los toques se tornan de fuego y el calor enloquece.

Y los besos los dejan sin oxígeno para seguir pensando en las consecuencias.

Consecuencias que siempre habría. Porque ella es alguien normal, alguien con demasiado dolor en su interior a causa de una profesión que enloqueció a su padre. Y él ejerce eso mismo, eso que es tan riesgoso y que lleva su vida a un hilo tensado hasta lo máximo, hasta romperse. Y.

Y es mejor disfrutar mientas se pueda.

 _Quiero tenerte muy cerca._  
 _Mirarme en tus ojos._  
 _Verte junto a mí._  
 _Pienso que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti._

Él lo tenía claro desde el principio, no obstante. El hecho de que esa joven era una perdición a la que le encantaría caer y nunca más salir. Porque era algo así como una fruta prohibida custodiada por seres monstruosos y un infierno congelado, y estaba tentado a morir si fuese necesario darle un bocado.

Tan, tan dulce. Eso terminó siendo. Dulce, adictivo, suave y sublime. Una niebla helada que le llamaba al inframundo, con sus besos de mariposas de hielo y sus ojos de cielo ilusorio donde debería haber un arcoiris. Y ella que con sus manos le delinea el rostro y todo el cuerpo, con un toque gélido encantador que enloquece sus sentidos. Y prefiere sumirse en eso por un instante, en sus besos y sus caricias, y olvidar por un momento su maltrecha vida llena de responsabilidades que no necesita, y abundante peligro al que no debería exponerse pero que no puede evitar.

Porque es una herramienta de la sociedad. De una sociedad que no teme al ponerlo en el frente de batalla y tener la certeza de que ganará o morirá.

Porque para ello sirven los héroes.

Así que de nuevo se hunde en el abismo de cálido hielo y disfruta de los besos que siempre tienen que mantenerse como un secreto.

 _Bésame, bésame mucho._  
 _Como si fuera esta noche la última vez._  
 _Bésame, bésame, bésame mucho._  
 _Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después_.

Y luego, al final, está el problema, están las consecuencias. Que no son malas pero tampoco buenas. Que les llenan de nervios y una felicidad y alegría que no debería haber. Que es gris y de mil colores, que los congela y quema. Hace que el cielo esté ante sus pies y la respiración se pierda.

Porque los besos se convierten en caricias, y las caricias pasan a toques, y los toques a más allá, a de nuevo romper la barrera, sobrevolar el muro. Donde se derrite la razón y late el corazón, y vuelve a emerger ese sentir secreto, oculto de las miradas crueles y las palabras despectivas.

Empero jamás fue amor. Jamás será algo como eso.

Porque sólo es físico, porque siempre hay riesgos, porque los sentimientos son despiadados y es mejor ni llamarlos.

Porque no importa lo que hagan, son secretos que nunca saldrán a la luz. Son besos dulces y pasionales que no pasan más allá de una confidencia, que saben que no funcionará como un verdadero pilar y todo se derrumbará en el momento en el cual la confianza quiera hacerse presente.

 _Bésame, bésame mucho._  
 _Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después._  
 _Que tengo miedo a perderte, a perderte después._

Y ninguno de los dos puede decir algo con respecto a sus actos compartidos.

—Buenas tardes, Fuyumi-san.

—Buenas tardes.

Los ojos de ámbar cargados de una vitalidad obligada avecinan un dulce momento picante, y los orbes hechos de zircón genuino empañados en tristezas desgastadas sólo pueden volver a decir _sí_.

Porque ya no queda de otra.

Y no lo necesitan mostrar.

Son besos secretos.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
